Step stools are commonly employed for both household and industrial purposes to reach articles or otherwise perform work at a height above the normal safe reach. According to the prior art, such step stools may be a fixed configuration having one or more steps. Such fixed step stools are bulky and are not easily stored when not in use. No handgrip is provided above the level of the top step to stabilize the person utilizing the step stool when ascending, descending and reaching from the top step of the step stool.
Folding step stools are also known. According to one popular design, a step stool incorporates two folding steps carried between a first U-shaped member and pivoting legs. When in the extended position, both U-shaped member and legs are at an angle with respect to the floor and pivotally engage the floor with rubber crutch tip terminations. Such step stools are not self-supporting when retracted. The U-shaped member does form a crosspiece above the level of the highest step; however, the crosspiece is generally no more than one step-to-step vertical distance above the highest step and therefore is not useful as a handgrip when ascending, descending or standing upon the highest step. Because both the U-shaped member and the legs are at an angle, it is not possible to move such a step stool directly against a vertical surface and therefore the person utilizing the step stool must lean toward the vertical surface to reach, requiring a precarious balancing.
It is therefore desirable to have a step stool which combines the features of foldability with an effective handgrip. Such a step stool is particularly desirable where it may be utilized closely against vertical surfaces, and is self-supporting and compact in the folded position.